Wolfsend
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Voldemorts perfide Lust am qualvollen Foltern. Oneshot!


Warnungen: Character death / DarkFic / Gewalt und Verzweiflung

Inhalt: Voldemorts perfide Lust am qualvollen Foltern

Oneshot!

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Ich wollte solch eine dunkle Geschichte einfach mal ausprobieren. Seid gnädig, mein erster DarkFic Versuch. Dank an meine Beta Mariacharly.

Eine dicke Entschuldigung an Remus' Bride und Bine Black. Wenn Ihr das hier lest, reißt mir bitte anschließend nicht den Kopf ab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Wolfsend**

Den Kopf in den Nacken legend, spürte Remus, wie seine Lebenskraft rot und warm aus der Wunde an seinem Bauch strömte. Ihm schwanden die Sinne, sein Körper wurde schwer, immer mühsamer rang er nach Atem. Verachtung, nichts als Wut und Verachtung konnte er fühlen …

xXx

Vor über einem Monat waren sie bei einem Auftrag gefangen genommen worden. Tage und Nächte des Schmerzes und der Pein folgten. Nicht einmal die kleine Ginny hatten sie verschont …

Schläge, Flüche, Demütigungen …

Das arme Ding, zuletzt starrten ihre ausdruckslosen Augen nur noch ins Leere.

Immerhin hatten sie ihm den Wolfsbanntrank gegeben.

„Wenn du dich selbst entwolfen willst …", hatte Fenrir grinsend gesagt, als er ihm das Gefäß reichte.

Dann hatten sie ihn separiert. Bebend vor Schmerz lag er auf einem Strohlager in einem dunklen und stickigen Kellerraum. Die Verwandlung war nie so schmerzhaft gewesen mit dem Trank ... irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Angst umschloss sein Herz.

Schließlich spürte er: er war ein Wolf, doch er konnte denken wie ein Mensch ... das stimmte, jedoch er hatte Lust – Lust zu jagen, Lust zu töten, genau den Drang, den der Trank ebenfalls unterdrücken sollte …

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und er konnte es riechen - Angst, Adrenalin, Blut … Fleisch!

Genau: Fleisch, er brauchte Fleisch … frisches Menschenfleisch...

Verzweifelt versuchte sein Verstand dagegen anzukämpfen, doch gegen die Instinkte des Werwolfes konnte er nicht gewinnen. Er begann zu knurren.

Gierig stürmte er vor. Fleisch, frisches Fleisch hinter Gittern, und er brüllte vor Verlangen. Seine Klauen berührten die Gitter …

Schmerz … Gestank … verbrannte Haut … die Gitter waren aus reinem Silber.

Der Schmerz ließ ihn aufschreien. Das Tier in ihm tobte. Die Todesser grölten und stachen mit langen Stöcken nach ihm. Sie verletzten seine Flanken, steigerten seine Wut.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür.

Opfer - er witterte Beute.

Alastor, Arthur, Molly, Ginny und Tonks wurden herein gestoßen. Panisch starrten sie ihn an.

Sein Gehirn schrie, sein Verlangen brannte, doch sein Gehirn arbeitete noch menschlich ... und er stockte.

Die beiden Zauberer stellten sich schützend vor die Hexen. Remus brüllte seinen Frust heraus. Tonks stand mit Tränen in den Augen regungslos da und blickte ihn fassungslos an.

Doch er war nicht ihr Freund, ihr Lebenspartner, ihr Geliebter … er war nur der Wolf.

Lauernd umrundete er geduckt die kleine Gruppe, er konnte ihre Angst riechen. Es stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Knurrend preschte er auf die Gruppe zu, panisch sprangen sie auseinander ... alle außer Ginny. Wie hypnotisiert starrten ihre leeren Augen durch ihn hindurch. Regungslos stand sie vor ihm und sah dem Monster ins Gesicht. Er wollte ihr Blut, ihr Fleisch, ihr Leben. Mit einem brutalen Brüllen öffnete er sein Maul.

Molly kreischte ihm Hintergrund angstvoll.

„NEIN, REMUS, NEIN!", schrie Tonks und fasste ihn an der Schulter, doch er schlug mit seiner Klaue nach ihr.

Blutend stürzte die Liebe seines Lebens zu Boden. Gierig wandte er sich seinem Opfer zu. Fast schon schloss sich sein Fang um Ginnys Schulter. Beinahe konnte er ihr Blut schon schmecken.

„Remus", hauchte Ginny neben seinem Ohr.

Nein, er würde sie nicht töten, niemand musste wegen ihm sterben. Dieses Blutbad würde er verhindern. Er taumelte ein Stück zurück, sah seiner großen Liebe Tonks noch einmal in die Augen und rannte dann gegen eine der Spitzen, die aus dem Käfig nach innen stand. Das Silber verbrannte sein Fleisch, er spürte, wie das Metal durch seinen Leib fuhr. Er hatte es geschafft.

Da spürte er einen heißen Atem auf seiner Wange. Es war ein anderer Werwolf … es war Fenrir.

„Dachtest du, sie würden verschont, wenn du dich umbringst? Fenrir wird sich ihrer annehmen." Lord Voldemort lachte kalt und grausam.

Sein Innerstes schrie: ‚Nein!'

Remus' noch nicht ganz zurückverwandelte Klaue traf mit den Krallen Fenrirs Hals und bohrte sich tief in das Fleisch hinein. Erleichtert hörte er das Brechen des Kehlkopfes und sah die fassungslosen Augen des anderen Werwolfes.

xXx

Den Kopf in den Nacken legend, spürte Remus, wie seine Lebenskraft rot und warm aus der Wunde an seinem Bauch strömte. Ihm schwanden die Sinne, sein Körper wurde schwer, immer mühsamer rang er nach Atem. Verachtung, nichts als Wut und Verachtung konnte er fühlen … für Greyback, Lord Voldemort und den verfluchten Wolf in sich.

Wenn es Euch gefallen hat, schreibt mir ein kleines Review.


End file.
